


Another Damp Flight

by Trude11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plane sex, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trude11/pseuds/Trude11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets bored on planes and who can really blame him for finding things to distract him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Damp Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while ago.  
> And now that my exams are over I would love to write a bit more!  
> Hope you enjoy reading it

“I’m bored, Hazza! “ 

He really was; after the first two weeks, he had stopped counting how many nights they had spent on planes or on the tour bus in the last two months. None of them got enough sleep anyway but the nights they spend traveling really drained the last bit of energy they had left. 

The other problem was that books, IPads and movies could only entertain you for so long, which, for Louis, meant that the time he had to spend sitting down with nothing to do was pure torture.

“I know, but it’s only another 5 hours, we’re half way through. Watch a movie or something,” Harry said, looking at his boyfriend through half opened eyes. “I already watched all of the good ones,” Louis announced, tugging at Harry’s sleeve when the other boy only shrugged and closed his eyes, ready to get some much needed sleep.

“Entertain me!” 

Harry opened his eyes again and shook his head, a soft smile playing around the corner of his mouth. “That is easier said than done, Lou.” 

Louis looked around. The cabin light was dimmed, almost everyone asleep, the stewardess nowhere to be seen. “I actually have an idea,” he whispered, moving closer to Harry, who put an arm around him in return and pulled him closer.

“There is no way I’m doing that again. It’s the worst thing ever, to wear sticky and damp trousers for a total of ten hours.” 

With a smug smile on his face Louis lifted his mouth to Harry’s ear. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it!” 

“I’m not saying I didn’t, its ju-“Harry stopped mid-sentence and let out a shaky breath.

“Yes, what is it, love?” Louis asked Harry innocently, squeezing the bulge in his trousers a little tighter. “Fuck Louis, not again.” But the moan that followed was enough for Louis to keep his hands on Harry. “Just be quiet and no one will ever know,” he said, smiling sweetly.

He stroked along the outline of Harry’s dick that was growing bigger under his touch. Harry’s breath was going shallow and he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep in the groans that threatened to escape his mouth. Harry’s ribs were pressing into the armrest when Louis leaned in closer, so he used his free hand to fold it up, both seats now joined as one.

Louis turned his body, so that he was now was sitting with his chest pressed to Harry’s side.

With one hand he unzipped the fly of Harry’s trousers, tugging on them to get Harry to lift himself off the seat slightly so he could pull them down a little. He had learned some things after last time after all, and one of the things was that it wasn’t as easy as it looked to get your hand in skinny jeans and give a hand job that was pleasant for both sides.

As soon as he had a bit more room for his hand to move, he slid it into Harry’s boxers, putting his hand around Harry’s throbbing member straight away. Keeping a slight pressure with his hands the whole time, he started to pump his hand up and down, in slow, teasing strokes.

At the same time he leaned closer to Harry and started sucking marks into the other boy’s soft skin, kissing a trail of small kisses along his neck, occasionally stopping, to bite down lightly, then suck on it and smooth the sensitive skin with his tongue afterwards.

“Louis, don’t, Lou will kill us if she has to cover up any more marks,” Harry panted, words coming out in gasps.

As a reply Louis only moved his thumb over the head of Harry’s dick, smearing the pre come along the shaft, movements getting faster.

Nothing but panting and low moans came from Harry after that. “You like that, don’t you?” Louis said seductively, voice low. 

A moan that came out of Harry’s slightly parted lips came as an answer, fingers digging into Louis’ arm, desperately trying to keep some sort of control over the situation.

As Louis sped up the movement of his hand even more, tightening the grip he had around the shaft, he could feel that Harry was close by the way his eyes were closed shut and head thrown back into the seat, his tongue coming out to lick along his lips.

Louis used his free hand to cup Harry’s jaw, moving his head so that he could look into the boy’s jade green eyes. “Come for me,” he whispered, lips goosing along Harry’s while he was speaking. And Harry did, all over his hand and into his boxers. Louis leaned forward, capturing Harry’s lips with his own, Harry’s groans and chants of “oh my fucking god, Louis,” drowning somewhere in between them. Their tongues tangled, lips moving together in a messy kiss. 

He used the boxers to wipe Harry’s come off his hands. “That was fun, way better than watching ‘Love Actually’ for the tenth time!” he exclaimed cheerfully, pecking Harry’s lips. 

“Mhhm, but now you’ve done it again… my trousers are damp and we still have half of the flight left,” Harry groaned, but he didn’t look mad at all. In fact, he looked pretty pleased, slowly coming off of his high. 

Louis cuddled into Harry’s side, holding back a yawn. “I promise, when we’re in the hotel room, I’ll make sure that you aren’t wearing anything when I fuck you senseless.” 


End file.
